Dares
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: Bored with nothing to do, Rex and Max have decided to do a dare contest. All is fine for Max until he is dares to do the ultimate dare. Sorry, I suck at writing summaries.


**_Me: Hello Dinos, I am here with another story. For those who're MaxZo fans, you finally get a story. I'll be honest I'm not the biggest MaxZo fan there is, but I keep getting quite a few request for a MaxZo story so...I guess...I can do one for the fans. For any MaxZo fan who is offended by me, I'm sorry, I just see Zoe with Rex more. Let's just read_**

**_Disclaimer: I don'town Dinosaur King, unfortunately.  
_**

In the D-Lab, Max and Rex were just seen lounging around doing nothing. No new dinosaurs have been spotted, no trouble cause by the Alpha Gang, nothing!

Max the loudly sighs, "Ugh, I'm SOOO bored!"

"Yeah, there's nothing to do." Rex said, "I even finished all my homework for this week, I'm that bored."

Max snickers, "Rex. You're my best friend, but oh my gosh you're a total nerd sometimes." That seemed to tick off Rex as he glared daggers at him. "Whoa, whoa, I'm just kidding!" Max defends before slumping over, "Now back to being bored."

Rex asks, "Wanna play a game?"

"What game?"

"Daring contest?"

"That sounds like fun." Max begins to smile, "I'll start, I dare you to…summersault down the stairs without messing up!" Max stops smiling and looks more scared.

Max looks down the stairs before looking at Rex, who gestures him to go, and so Max tries to summersault down the stair.

Max begins his first attempt, he gets into position and begins to summersault down the stairs. "So far so good, Max." Rex says to him.

"Hey, thank yo-aaAAAH!"

Max, unfortunately, lands wrong on one of the steps and begins to tumble the rest of the way down. Rex looks over the railing and asks, "Are you okay, Max?!" Max groans, "I call a redo."

After a little break, Max begins to do his second attempt. But about one fourth to go, Chomp happened to be on the steps in Max's way. Max notices his partner in time. "Oh no, Chomp!" He rolls to the side so he wouldn't hurt his chibi dinosaur. But then luck had to leave him, after Max got out of the way he rams his head into the wall and ended up with quite the bump.

Again after another break, Max in standing atop of the stair. "You know, I can pick a different dare for you." Rex offered. But Max refused, "No way, I'm doing this one way or another!" Rex accepts Max's terms and steps aside for his friend to do his dare. But as the old saying goes, 'third time's a charm', and surprisingly Max maintains his rool and makes it down the stairs without any obstacles.

Rex was impressed as he claps, "Not bad, Max. I'm surprised you didn't get any more injuries."

"Do I take that as a compliment or an insult?" Max asked, a little offended.

Rex shrugs, "Take it as you wish."

Max then says, "Now it's my turn, I dare you to de-alphabetize Reese's filing cabinet!" Rex gulps, he knew better than to mess with Reese and her files. Rex looks back and whines, "Do I really have to?"

Max smugly grins, "A dare is a dare, Rex."

Rex didn't want to admit it but Max is right, which makes him sigh. Looking back at the filing cabinet and after inhaling a breath, Rex opens up the cabinet and begins to place certain files in different folders in each cabinet.

After about five minutes, Rex was done as he closes the last cabinet. "There, done!" Rex said as Max begins to laugh. Rex frowns, "Okay then Max, I dare you to...I dare you to…"

That's when Zoe enters the scene, Rex casts a devilish smile across his lips. He looks to his best friend and says, "I dare you to kiss Zoe!"

Max jumps back in shock, Rex wants his to do what now? Kiss Zoe?!

"N-No way!" Max refused, "Pick another one!"

"Hey! A dare is a dare, remember?" Rex says, "And besides you made me de-alphabetize Reese's filing cabinet, do you not know how much trouble I'll be in if she finds out!"

"Ngh, no fair!" The burnett complains, but accepts, "Fine! But if I get slapped or maimed after doing this, you owe me big time Rex."

Rex nods, "Alright, deal. I suggest you hurry though, if Reese catches you kissing her-"

Max holds up a hand and says "I know." He makes his way up to Zoe, and Max could feel his heart racing ever so faster as he got closer and closer. Zoe notices him and asks, "Are you alright, Max? What were you and Rex fighting about now?"

"N-Nothing to important." He stutters, "Hey um, Zoe, there's something I need to do."

"What?"

Without answering, Max held Zoe's shoulders and leans in for quick kiss. Both of them were blushing, but Max was redder than Zoe. Rex watched from the sidelines giggling a bit, he knew Zoe would probably go ballistic after this incident.

After separating, Zoe just stood still as Max quickly begins to apologize. "I'msososorryZoeIdidn'tmeantodothatmeandrexweredoingdarespleasedon'tkillmeor-"

"Max!"

The burnett goes quiet as he look to his friend, he could feel his head racing as if it was racing at 100 mph. Zoe begins to smile at him, "If you just wanted a kiss, you could of asked."

"DWAAA?!"

Max and Rex were both shocked by Zoe. "Yeah, I really wouldn't of mind if you kissed me Max." She explains, "I knew you had some feeling for me for a while, so yeah wouldn't of minded." Max rubs the back of his neck, "Thanks for understanding, Zoe."

"No problem." She smiled sweetly.

"Okay, this is sweet and all, but I better get going." Rex said as he makes his way to the door, "If you're here Zoe, then Reese is probably here too and I don't want her to kill me. See ya, and I'll see you back home Max." Rex then leaves the D-Lab.

Zoe looks to Max, "What was that all about?"

"Dare contest." Max simply replied as Zoe just laughs. Max always likes it when she laughs, it would bring his spirits up immediately. "So, wanna head out and do something together?" MAx asked.

Zoe nods. "I'd love to." The two begin to leave the D-Lab hand in hand to go have some fun.

Later on, Reese enters the D-Lab and head for her filing cabinet. Once she opens it, she immediately finds out someone has been messing with her files. "WHO MESSED WITH MY FILING CABINET?!" She roars.

_**Me: There you go. I hope this'll appease the MaxZo shipper I have following my stories, this is my little gift to you for having to wait for so long. Again if I happen to of offended any MaxZo shipper, I am Sorry. Until next time CarnotaurusMan out! :)**_


End file.
